Broken reality
by Yarbad
Summary: A month before the murders became well known a boy took on the challange of the tower in search of his brother who went missing along time ago and has been reported dead following the clues and advice of the people around him and the hints his brother left him the boy climbs his way to the top the problem is he only has one month before him his truth and his brother vanish.


Chapter 1

two bodies a boy and a man standing away from each other the boy seems to be still pretty young while the man seem close to the end of his teens "brother" the boy ask walking forward the older brother turns around smiling at the younger boy "I already told you goodbye I'm sorry ok but you heard what happened you saw what happen better yet" the little boy nods "you shouldn't need to see any of that but you did now I'm telling you this as a favor your my brother and I love and care for you but the things I gave you there not for finding me there to avoid coming into contact with what I did and if you do come into contact with it then its to help you get away" the little boy starts to cry the older boy sighs walking over and hugging him "you sill have you twin brother danny he will be here for you the rest of your life don't worry I was in a rut any ways " he says sighing standing up "coming back and living with your parents it was sad" he turns towards his room walking forward "are you ever coming back" the crying boy ask him the boy shakes his head "don't worry I always keep my promises" he says to him the little boy nods smiling walking towards his room a thought from out of nowhere from neither boy body quietly replies as they close there bedroom doors "_LIAR_".

POV:Protagonist

I shoot up shaking my head "are you done with your test" I look up the bald man glares at me I look seeing the bit of drool on my desk wiping it with my arm and using the other to make sure none's on my face I nod "yeah I finish early but they told me to stay in here until the testing time was over" I smile "obviously this test is for a transfer to one of the best school's outside of the states" I look at the person who had said that a boy short golden blonde hair with blue eyes he smiles at me shinning white teeth his eyes seem to shine with the smile an annoying pretty boy I sigh "danny shut up I already know that" I say to him he nods fixing his white V neck and putting on his brown jacket dusting of his pants "why didn't you bring a jacket its like below zero" I sigh "its was seventy when we left" I said to him "and you wearing a short sleeved shirt " I shrug "so since I'm awake now how your confession of love go" he grins "I got with her" he says giving me a thumbs up he so calm with everyone else that its weird seeing him so energetic "what about you jack" he ask I look at him "what do you mean" I ask him "I've seen one or two girls looking your way you haven't talk to them " I sigh lowering my head "no I hate girls with a passion mix signals lead to a short life span" I say to him he laughs "you've got to be kidding me you dated one girl only one that I could actually qualify as a relationship and your relationship was great never seen her that happy even when I grab her on the rebound she seem happier with you" I sigh "you know she was only into me for you" I say to him thats how it went I go out with some girl and she get close to danny then break it off when he seem interested.

I look at the clock "well I guess that seem to be the case I remember no crying no screaming not even a little bit of change from your usual gloomy and always serious face " I give a small chuckle I guess in a way he is right "but the weird thing was it was like you'd never met her you acted like you always acted with people uninterested you always seem to scare people of with that" I nod "it wasn't for there pleasure" I said to him opening the book and reading another page of it I did like the book say always reading one page nothing more than that it was a long one and you can mark up how many pages I've read with how many years I've had it and that be three years now when I was thirteen and my brother gave it to me I lower my head he's been gone for three years now I was so clingy to him I must have scared him off but he did leave me this so I guess that not it most everything he said to me is blurry but he did say something about a place that was opening up where he use to live blamed his problems on it even told me about the city I sigh I know this is the place I have to go so I've study my ass of to go there for a foreign exchange program and ass long as I keep my grades like they are I can stay there I sigh it won't take long to grade their weren't many who even tried maybe thirty and most of them look and seem like they'd fail but I'd probably fit the look I look alot like danny seeing as were twins but his face has a more smooth feel to it I'm rougher my hair is bit longer and is a less vivid blonde I was born with his eyes but along a short time period they became a foggy color and I rarely if even smile like he does we might be twins but he's the more lively of us we were almost the same except for that experience I guess it changed me.

The bell rings and everyone stands up "oh hey isn't that your ex" I ask him pointing "right I forgot to break it off I'm actually thinking of breaking up with both of them actually" I freeze only for a second but because I'm use to it he does this all the time even if he's more lively he is more of a heartless person entangled with love interest "there was this cute girl in class she was looking over at us every time I look over she'd look down it was so fucking cute I'm a sap for shit like that" he says "I'll go see what's up " he says "no I'd rather you not two girls hearts broken I can barley stand you doing something like that is a triple threat prefer to keep that from happening if you know what I mean" he laughs "then come along you ca make sure I don't make another triple threat" I nod following him over to a girl who was carrying a large backpack she wore our school shirt it was gray a few stripes in some areas that had were black she also wore a skirt I think it's our school to since it has the logo on it her skirt is exactly like the button up shirt she looks over looking down at the backpack putting things away he smiles his smiling shinning thats my cue and walks towards her she looks up he starts talking as soon as he does I sigh leaning back on one of the desk flipping open my phone classical I know but its pretty high tech for itself I open my messages seeing a few from my best friend considering they are the only one in here other than my brother and a few close friends I sigh and open them up "**hey what are you doing" "sorry not sure if this is a bad time but I guess you were awake no wait no I guess you were asleep wait then why'd I text you" "hey me again this time I remembered you had sent me a text saying you'd be testing during the free period and then the rest of the day sorry I messed with you but I'll be waiting alright" **reading the last bit I sigh replying "yeah wait for me at the gate you already took this test seeing as your the smartest one in are grade from the scores they were gonna let you go without the test if I remember correctly smart ass" I end it closing my phone and putting it away.

I look at my danny thinking he'd still be at work but he was walking her over to me that was fast I wonder how he's going to introduce me this time I walk towards him "you wanted to talk to him right" he says he seems kind of annoyed she nods "Jack this is Melody she wanted to talk to you" I look at him confused he gives me a look like yeah I know "why" I ask her looking at her "I wanted to you know talk to you about things" she says looking down why wasn't she looking towards me was she shy around danny well its true he's a handsome guy but still for her to be like this its annoying I sigh "look danny isn't seeing anyone you don't have to get comfortable with me " I say to her she shakes her head "no thats not why I wanted to talk" I sigh "you want to get a drink next time someone's waiting for me" I said to her she nods "here" I say writing down my number "alright" she pulls out her phone a little cat key chain hanging from it she dials it in my phone rings "hello" I say she lifts it "I put it in my contacts" I nod "alright I'll do the same with yours bye" she nods "bye" I close my phone and she hits a button on her I put mine away "you not giving her yours " I ask danny he sighs "alas that be impossible the damsel had her eyes set on someone far east of here" he says shedding a tear I sigh "fake" he smiles "but my acting is getting better" he says shooting me a wink.

Boring I think to myself tossing my ball in the air I'm sitting in my room there doing roll call for the trip who's ever going goes then. I already have things pack so I'm just hopping that I get in I lean back against the wall throwing the ball into a bin closing my eyes "hello there" I look around everything is dark "a dream" I say quietly "it seems you already know a bit about the nightmares" the voice begins again I look around everything still dark "well its a bit early for you to appear isn't it seeing as though you only appeared because of your memories" a chuckle "well then shepherd I shall talk to you again" I feel my eyes snap open again looking around did I fall asleep it was dark out a knock on the door "hey Jack" I sigh "yeah danny" the door opens up danny walks in with shorts on "how's it going" he says sitting down at my desk and spinning in the chair I sigh "I'm good but what about you there was some tension back there" he sighs then smiles "I'll get you back some how" he says grabbing the ball from the bin and tossing it to me.

I didn't bother with him to much we talked for a couple minutes then he left I sighed thinking about what the voice had said it seem so distant but I remembered what it said I ha come to early I open the book flipping back into the pages I start reading his words quietly "all I'll tell you is if you ever get taken like I have is that the rules of our world don't apply as much here I haven't learn much I just keep going I know how to save these people I figured it out its in the back of the book but like I told you before do not skip ahead the words further in won't make any sense but if you figured everything out on how to avoid it then you should be fine and don't even have to read this if you end u skip to the middle you'll know when you hit the pages are different aren't even from this world " I sigh his writing seems to sound alot less reasonable when you get about here but then again I am the one going the distance to check it out I sigh once more and close my eyes tomorrows the day judgement I guess you could say.

"**Did you get in"** "_yeah I did " _**_ "Nice I'm with the first group so were already at the airport" _** "_and I'm with the second I'll see you around" _ I close the phone and walk onto the bus danny had woken up earlier than I had and ended up on the first group like my friend and I ended up with group two not many people three guys two girls I sat in the back away from the five are teacher was a woman who seem to be sleeping I think she had just transfered here as a replacement for one of the other teacher funny to send her away right when she got here my phone rings I sigh flipping it open 'funny its Melody" I check the message "hi did you get in" I sigh "_yeah I did"_ I go to close it but another message even my best friend doesn't message me back that fast "oh cool what group you get in" I sigh "_number two how about you?"_ I wait a second then the message shoots up "same here I didn't see you though where are you" I laugh "_I'm in the back you"_ I see a hand wave from the front "why are you back there when everyone's up here " I shrug "_I didn't want to get to know any of them I have no interest in them"_ so I was wrong there's three girls three guy's not including me and are teacher I see her stand up picking up her bag and walking over to the back sitting next to me "so why you text me" I ask her flipping it open once again checking my messages danny sent a pick of him and my best friend standing inside the airport we were still in the bus dammit "I wanted to talk" I sigh "then call me not to big on the whole text thing sorry I do it but its more of a have to not want to not many people call its annoying as hell" I sigh then put a little smile "alright since they sent a picture " I grab her shoulder pulling her close lifting my phone and snapping a quick picture I look at it I put on a little smile while a startled girl did her best to smile while turning red funny if you ask me I nod "think it looks good" I say to her "I'm sending this to danny so he has something to think about while he's sitting" I say with a small smile still plastered on my face sending it.

If anyone understands the concept of not letting something up it was danny he was suppose to be this nice character but when it came to me he hold a grudge actually he hold it for anyone its funny really but when I'm trying to sleep in the plane and the only thing separating him from me is a rather annoyed student in our group its kind of hard to really judge if he's pushing it or he can't cool down because I'm right here I sigh putting on my head phones and closing my eyes trying to go back to sleep "you've grown" a voice says I shake my head "is that you again" I yell trying to see if it was the same person from before "no but I was one of your brother's friends I can lead you in the right direction if you want to find him" I stand straight turning I see a sheep there "there's a person in the city tell them you want to play the game next to the bathroom they'll buy that your a kid they can't kick you out for that" I walk forward towards the sheep nodding this is strange seriously strange a talking sheep I'm not freaking out its a dream so it doesn't bother me but the information is it something I'm repressing "alright then can you tell me what happened to him" the sheep shakes there head "no sorry it was a risk talking to you like this being one of the people who couldn't climb fast enough I'm lucky enough for this I won't push it" I growl "climb fast enough don't give me bullshit" he sighs "take this he says you might need it" the sheep hands me a long casing looks like its for a blade it has a extremely large sash attach to it that could be tighten or loosened "how will this". "Jack" I look around its darker the plane seems to be setting down "what is it are we there" danny nods "we are so come on" I nod standing up grabbing my back walking forward what a weird dream "excuse me" I stop turning around "you drop this" I look its the casing I grab it thanking him he smiles and walks past I sigh dammit now I'm freaking out.

I didn't explain why to everyone didn't talk to my best friend even though we share a room right now because my brother wanted to share a room with one of his many friends in the group and my friend didn't like my brother two much said he can be kind of a downer I sat on my bed I'm here so all I have to do now is follow the advice in the journal and the advice from that sheep in the book your suppose to lose your memories of whatever happens something my brother manage to avoid so I think I'll be able to manage as well tomorrow I go to the place called the I stop flipping open the book the stray sheep I nod alright I'm ready for it I flip open my phone they've been gone for awhile now I guess I should be worried but my friends old enough to stay safe when their alone I sigh not a chance I start to text "_hey when are you getting back to the room" _I wait a second the phone rings I check it "**I'll be there soon I had to grab something to eat food airport food was to expensive"**I sigh seriously they left for that.

POV: ?

The figure sat at the bar grinning "yeah his name Jack real scum bag to chicks" the bartender seem intrigue "oh really so has he ever talk of marriage" the figure laughs "no fucking way he said it himself girls to him there just tools" the man nods "I see and you said he might stop by here" the figure grins "oh yeah he said it himself over heard him I don't have a problem with him but he so gray looking" the bartender nods "I see " the figure stands up "thanks for listening to my rant old man I'll be off now" the figure phone rings they grin flipping it open "oh looks like I don't even have to leave but someone like me being here might set some alarms of before they're suppose to ring " the figure does a spin then lifts there phone a gleam of red and black coming from there eyes "though a little chaos never hurt anyone" a group looks over to where the figure is standing to see nothing there "you alright Vince" the man wit black hair ask the man in the rave shirt the man shakes his head "oh what sorry I thought I saw someone" "interesting who" the guy in the fedora ask the younger one looks at him "yeah tell us" Vince sighs "I don't know just someone dancing over near the bar" the three look over "I don't see anyone there vincent " the fedora wearing man says "thanks orlando I said I saw someone it must have been my head playing tricks on me" Orlando smiles "probably hey what do you think Johnny you know about the invisible person Vincent saw" Johnny sighed "they probably walked out while we weren't paying attention" "wow chief that totally might be it" Johnny sighs "really toby " he says toby smiles "hey erica and we get a couple of drinks over here" the red head turns around "coming" erica walks over "what do you guys want" "beer" "sake " "I'll have a beer" Vincent sighs "beer" Erica nods "alright I'll be right back with your drinks" the four nod and she walks off,

The bartender looks over "your here is there any reason" the short blue hair doesn't shoot up "I see your tired then" the figure lifts a bit revealing a pair of red eyes "if your going to reveal yourself at least change yourself we don't want to scare of the customers" the girl sighs her hair becoming long and black and her eyes hazel she waves then lowers her head "so then are you here to help as well" the black hair girl nods "no qualms but someone already doing a good job along with the other" the black hair girl looks over two other sitting next to her she nods once again "still don't want to talk to me your so mean" the girl next to her says "you have a job" the black hair girl says "and so does she so leave me be to do my work" she says walking over to one of the tables and sitting down "well isn't she the happy little one" the girl to the far end says standing up "although until she fines work she enjoys working with she doesn't ever seem to get out of that mood even though she's a sucubus such wasted talent" the girl smiles "well I have my job to do have fun" she says to the girl winking and vanishing "I've got to go as well" she says "actually I needed your help with something " the bartender says "you need me to help with another one " she ask "from what I've heard he's a real scum bag he's coming here tomorrow be ready" the girl sighs "alright then " she says standing up and walking out a figure standing in the bathroom doorway growls "this make thing harder and with it being only march there's no way he'll make it" the figure clenches there fist "I'm on it don't worry I'll stop them from getting to you" the figure walks into the bathroom and flips open there phone "_hey when are you getting back to the room" _they smile "I won't let anyone hurt you "**I'll be there soon I had to grab something to eat airport food was to expensive"** they close the phone running out of the bar.

"My oh my looks like you've taken it upon yourself to cause trouble" the figure who had been spinning in the bar stops looking at the man standing on blocks that fell all around him "it seems you've run out of luck hasn't it" the man looks around and sighs "not really " he walk sideways up the wall "you stay in here long enough and even this is an easy task with the right items" the figure chuckles "you'll be climbing like always I assume " the man sighs walking over to some blocks and pulling one out climbing up "you always seem to know exactly what to do what's your secret" the man freezes looking at the bones of one of the dead sheep the entire skeleton stab through by a spike trap "your goal is still there then" the man climbs up more blocks "your not listening then" he shakes his head the figure sighs "then face your fears again" the figure fly's back a large pair of eyes appear and a large mouth the mouth open up with a twisted voice it speaks "_LIAR"._


End file.
